Look The Grey Sky
by Kiwi-Matsura
Summary: La guerre est terminée, et les homonculus sont détruits. Mais Edward, abattu par la mort d'Envy, sombre dans les ténèbres de la drogue et de l'alcool. Dès lors, pour ses proches, débute une aventure afin de faire revenir à la vie l'homonculus et de sauver l'alchimiste.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, ô lecteurs, et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction "Look The Grey Sky"! Vous pourez suivre les aventures des proches d'Edward dans une aventure teintée de rire et de mort (_Envy: Bonjour le contraste. Surtout quand on sait que la mort principale, C'EST LA MIENNE. K.M: Attends, tu sais pas le pire xD Envy: Edo, elle me fait peur o.o" Ed: Moi, elle me fait pas peur, elle me gonfle encore plus que Mustang. POURQUOI j'suis un drogué?! J'me drogue pas! K.M: Fallait bien une raison pour qu'ils partent risquer leurs fesses! Envy: Par fesses... Tu veux dire "vie" ou... K.M: "Vie", gros pervers u.u"_)

Aloooors, on va faire tout le blabla habituel sur ce prologue, comme ça, je serais tranquille.

Titre: Look The Grey Sky

Base: FMA, anime de 2009 (je prends cette base juste pour la mort d'Envy, parce que sa mort dans le premier anime est un peu foirée pour moi)

Genre: Humor/ Adventure (et un poil de Romance)

Rating: K+ pour l'instant, mais j'ai un peu peur de la tournure de la fic x)

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malgré mes nombreuses lettres à Hiromu Arazaka... Répondez-moi, sensei, par pitié T.T

Note: Après une gentille review, quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que le caractère de Roy ne convenait pas... Je fais mon possiblle pour arranger ceci au fil des chapitres. Je réécrirais ce prologue afin de corriger ce défaut.

Et maintenant, ENJOY! x)

* * *

"Edward?"

Alphonse ouvrit doucement la porte, appelant une deuxième fois son frère.

"Edward? Il est midi, viens manger!"

L'alchimiste se retourna dans son lit, grognant un "Laisses-moi dormir..." et rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

Le cadet soupira et ramassa l'assiette vide qui se trouvait au sol. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, mais, tout-à-coup suspicieux, il revint sur ses pas et ouvrit le tiroir du bureau.

Une seringue et des flacons s'y trouvaient.

Il s'en empara d'un geste brusque, la respiration saccadée. Bon sang, où les avait-il eu? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Al se débarrassait de ce genre de choses, mais Edward trouvait toujours le moyen de s'en procurer. Où les trouvait-il?

Al descendit les escaliers, se rendit à la cuisine et jeta sa trouvaille à la poubelle. Celle-ci était déjà remplie de flacons et de bouteilles vides... Les déchets d'Edward.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, et Al décrocha.

"Allô?

-C'est Roy.

-Colonel Mustang, soupira le cadet. Vous tombez à pic.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose? s'inquiéta le Flame Alchemist.

-Encore de la drogue. Je me demande vraiment où il s'en procure.

-Les dealers envahissent Central depuis peu. Ça ne doit pas être difficile pour lui."

Il y eu un silence d'une dizaine de secondes, durant lesquels aucun ne prononça une parole. Al brisa brusquement ce vide.

"Colonel, il faut que ça cesse.

-Ha! Je veux bien moi, mais comment veux-tu qu'on le sorte de ce pétrin si on ne sait pas ce qui ne vas pas?

-...

-Hrmmm... Tu te rappelles pas d'un moment où il allait pas bien, où il pleurait, je sais pas, moi!

-Mmmh... Nan... Quoi que... Ah si, mais... Oh non."

Au bout du fil, Roy commençait à s'affoler.

"Quoi? Quoi?

-La dernière fois qu'il a pleuré, c'était... Après la mort d'Envy."

Un ange passa. Puis le Flame Alchemist reprit la parole.

"On est dans la merde."


	2. Chapitre 1

Je vais faire cette petite intro en douceur.

J'ai eu le CHOC de ma vie en voyant 3 reviews alors que je n'avais posté que le prologue x) D'habitude, je dois bien attendre 3-4 mois avant d'avoir une review pour une fic, mais apparemment, FF change car sur ma première fiction FMA, j'ai aussi une joli review d'une personne non connecté, quel dommage, j'aurai beaucoup aimé lui répondre ToT

Alors si vous attendez une réponse de ma part (je répondrais, vous pouvez en être sûrs), inscrivez-vous ou connectez-vous, ça prend pas longtemps °^° Ce petit message était pour les 3 personnes super intentionnées qui ont laissé un message, s'il vous plaît, créez-vous un compte, et j'vous enverrais pleins de bisous x)

BREF. Retour à la fic.

Chapitre court qui m'a demandé 1 ou 2 semaines (flagellez-moi, je suis hypra lente ;3;), et où je me lâche sur l'humour (mais pas trop, sinon ça partira en cacahuètes x3), donc, ne vous étonnez pas si le prologue est différent du reste, mais si j'avais pas continué dans cette voie, j'aurai écris d'autre fics pour me lâcher... Et la fic aurai pris du retard xD (_Envy: BEAUCOUP de retard. K.M: Roh merde, t'as réussi à péter le cadenas du coffre? Envy: Je me devais de venir te faire chier. K.M: Nooon, moi qui pensait écrire cette fic sans que tu ne ramènes ta fraise T_T Envy: D'ailleurs, je viens relever une des reviews qu'on t'a envoyé. C'est marqué: "**je ne trouve pas que se soit une réaction digne de roy qui haie envy je pensais plutot qu'il allait laisser un blanc en se remémorant les mauvais souvenirs**". Comment t'expliques ce soudain changement de comportement de ce cheeeeer colonel? K.M: ... T'aimes me faire chier, hein? u.u Ben je l'ai ta réponse! Envy: Gné? o.o" K.M/ Dans les dents xD En fait, Roy commençait à s'ennuyer de plus pouvoir faire chier son nabot. Ed: HE! K.M: Alors tu comprends, si on peut lui redonner goût à la vie, ben il aura de nouveau quelqu'un à faire chier... Même s'il doit te supporter x) Roy: De toute façon, si il revient à la vie, j'établis 2 règles: Pas tuer. Et pas me faire chier. Sinon j'le bute. K.M: T'es franco u.u Envy: Très cher Roy, j'en aurai rien à battre de tes règles~ Au fait, t'es au courant que ton explication est à chier? K.M: ... OK, j'avoue, j'ai fait une bourde T_T. Roy: Et t'as intêret à la corriger durant la fic, j'veux pas garder ce caractère de merde. K.M: Oui monsieur u.u")_

Au fait, ceux qui ont lu "Vive le bio!" (_Envy: Traduction: Pas grand monde. K.M: Mais T_T_) ont dû remarquer que sur la note de fin, j'avais écris que j'écrirai sur NO°6...

Ben faudra attendre.

Je veux déjà terminer cette fic, et lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire sur ce fandom, j'me sentais pas dans mes baskets, alors j'ai laissé tombé, au lieu d'écrire de la merde(_Envy: Ho? Parce que c'est pas ce que t'écris d'habitude? K.M: Laissez-moi l'buter TxT_). Je retenterais plus tard, histoire de voir si ça va mieux :3

PS: J'ai changé les genres de la fic, ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne trouvez pas la fic au même endroit :3

Allez, je vous laisses lire ce chapitre apparemment tant attendu, où on retrouve toute ma petite clique préférée x)

* * *

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la pièce. Les personnes présentes avaient convenu de se retrouver dans le bureau de Mustang (bordélique MAIS organisé selon les dires de celui-ci).

Ce-dernier était assis derrière son bureau, bras croisés. En face de lui se trouvait Alphonse, entouré de Winry et de Pinako, d'Izumi, de Rose, d'Armstrong, ainsi que de Riza. Ils étaient assis sur de misérables chaises récupérées d'urgence à la cafétéria (Armstrong était condamné à rester debout après qu'il ait cassé sa chaise en s'asseyant dessus, et on avait installé plusieurs coussins sur la chaise de Pinako afin de la rehausser).

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda Winry, brisant ainsi ce silence absolu.

Le Flame Alchemist décroisa les bras et soupira.

"Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai réuni ici? J'en ai pas la moindre idée (de ce qu'il allait faire, hein)!

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser Edward comme ça... murmura Rose.

-Oui... Mais si la cause de tout ça est la mort d'Envy, intervint Alphonse, on est dans un sacré pétrin...

-Et si on le faisait revenir à la vie? proposa Winry, pleine d'espoir (et d'inconscience, mais vu qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait fait Envy, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir).

-Mais c'est interdit, fit remarquer Pinako.

-De plus, j'ai un peu peur du résultat." ajouta Izumi.

Ressusciter un ressusciter... Il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir peur.

Brrr.

"Bon, on laisse tomber cette idée, alors."

Mais ils eurent beau se remuer les méninges deux bonnes heures, de la proposition de Riza de déguiser Mustang en Envy (_Envy: BLASPHÈME! JE REFUSE! K.M: Mais dégage de là, toi TT) _(elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle n'avait pas encore digéré l'histoire des minis-jupes pour les femmes de l'armée, alors elle se vengeait comme elle pouvait_ Envy: Elle a pensé à moi? T_T K.M: Mais DÉGAGES! T_T_) à l'idée de Winry de créer une poupée d'Envy grandeur nature (elle avait vraiment des idées bizarres, parfois), ils durent se rendre à l'évidence.

A moins de faire revenir Envy à la vie, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'aider Edward.

Ce qu'il leur valu d'écouter une bonnes centaines de jurons de la part de Mustang (pas très d'accord sur le fait de revoir Envy le faire chier _Envy: Moi aussi, j'me dispenserais bien de te voir. K.M: *assomme Envy avec un marteau* 'Va pas me faire chier longtemps, lui._)

Quand le Flame Alchemist énonça une insulte qu'Izumi ne connaissant pas, la porte s'ouvrit sur un soldat très joyeux, mais qui blêmit en sentant l'aura noire de Mustang et posa précipitamment un paquet de feuilles sur le bureau, enchaîna sur un (très) rapide "Voilà-le-rapport-je-vous-laisses-tranquille-voilà-au-revoir" avant de courir vers la sortie (après ça, il a démissionné et s'est reconverti dans la boulangerie. Il a obtenu le prix de meilleure baguette et est devenu le fournisseur officiel de pain de l'armée).

Voyant que son supérieur regardait le rapport d'un oeil noir, Riza attrapa le dossier autant qu'il ne le déchiquete en tout petits morceaux.

Elle le feuilleta rapidement, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une page. Un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage.

"La voilà, la solution!"

* * *

Court, j'l'avais dit xD Mais quelle est cette solution? Vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera... Je sais pas quand xD (_Envy: En fait, elle a fini les trois-quarts du chapitre et elle bute sur la fin K.M: Mais T_T_) En fait, j'ai un devoir ÉNORME d'anglais à rendre pour vendredi, c'est une vidéo, je vous passerais le lien sur mon profil quand je l'aurai terminé :3

On se revoit au prochain chapitre, bye~

_Kiwi Matsura~_


	3. Chapitre 2

MERCI à tous pour vos reviews! J'en ai vraiment chaud au cœur, je vous adores 3 J'vous adore tellement que je vais RÉPONDRE au reviews de ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits (_Envy: Ça contredit pas ce que t'as dit au chapitre précédent? K.M: Ben justement x)_ )Allez, go reviews!

**PROLOGUE**

Chaoline: Merci! Je corrigerai ce petit détail en même temps que le caractère de Roy (bien corrigé dans ce chapitre). Les chapitres arriveront en fonction de mon inspiration (en ce moment, je carbure, lors tu n'as pas à t'en faire x3).

Zina: Evidemment que c'est court, c'est un prologue! xD En tout cas, merci! :3

Guest:Merci! :3 Même chose que pour Zina, je carbure, alors les chapitres ne devraient pas être trop long à sortir... 1 ou 2 semaines pour l'instant.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Guest: Ne t'inquiètes pas, le chapitre 2 est BEAUCOUP plus long! Merci pour ta review 3

Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre ce chapitre où on retrouve un Roy champion de basket qui prend soin de son apparence et une Riza très fouineuse. Plus, ce serait spoiler! Allez, enjoy x)

* * *

Mustang se mit en position de tir. Il visa, le regard vif posé sur sa cible. Il balança le bras de plus en plus vite et lança.

La paire de chaussettes manqua le sac de deux mètres.

Il jura. OK, il était toujours aussi nul au basket.

Il ramassa les chaussettes et les fourra dans le sac. Qui était bien trop vide à son goût. Mais quand il en avait montré le contenu à Riza, celle-ci l'avait gentiment prié d'aller vider son sac, sous prétexte "qu'ils n'allaient pas dans un hôtel et que le tiers de ce qu'il voulait emmener suffirait largement".

Il avait dû donc, avec regret, reposer son shampoing à l'huile d'amande douce (cheveux soyeux GA-RAN-TI) sur le bord de la baignoire et son miroir dans le placard.

N'ayant pas encore digéré la remontrance que Hawkeye venait de lui faire, il décida de la faire enrager en prenant son temps.

* * *

"La pierre de vie?"

Mustang se calma et se pencha sur dossier (plus intéressé par le rapport entre les médecins envoyés à Ishbal et un foutu caillou).

"Je peux savoir ce que fout cette feuille ici?

-Il a dû intervertir avec une autre feuille par inadvertance, répondit le lieutenant.

-C'est quoi, cette pierre de vie? demanda Armstrong.

-Selon le rapport, c'est une pierre qui rendrait la vie à une personne décédée.

-Ils ont cherché loin pour le nom de ce caillou.

-C'est surtout ce soldat qui a cherché loin dans les archives pour trouver cette feuille! Ce rapport date d'il y a 10 ans!" s'exclama le Flame Alchemist.

Tout à coup, Alphonse eut une illumination et sauta quasiment de sa chaise.

"On a qu'à aller chercher cette pierre de vie! s'écria t-il. On pourra ressusciter Envy!

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ce que je viens de dire, grimaça Roy. Ce rapport date d'il y a 10 ans. Alors si cette pierre existe vraiment -ce dont je doute fort, parce que ça m'as l'air d'un rapport canular- , qui te dis que personne ne l'as pas déjà prise?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'as rien! attaqua Rose.

-D'ailleurs, ceux qui ont tenté de la chercher ne sont jamais revenus, renchérit Riza.

-Mais comment connait-on l'existence et les pouvoirs de cette pierre?" demanda Winry.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mustang l'intercepta.

"VOILA! Même si on y allait, on risquerait notre peau pour un caillou!

-Un caillou qui pourrait sauver Edward, tout de même." dit Izumi.

Hawkeye les coupa tous en fermant le dossier d'un geste brusque et en soupirant.

"Bon en tout cas, je suis décidée.

-Décidée de quoi? demanda Alphonse.

-Je vais aller chercher cette pierre de vie. Qui vient avec moi?"

Tous se levèrent et se portèrent volontaires, à part Rose et Pinako qui décidèrent de garder Edward (histoire d'éviter qu'il ne se laisse bêtement crever quand Al sera parti) et Mustang qui était totalement paumé.

"Attendez! Mais ATTENDEZ!"

* * *

Quand il eut finalement terminé de remplir son sac, le Flame Alchemist descendit les escaliers bieeeen lentement en martelant le sol (pour encore plus énerver Hawkeye).

Sauf que tout ses efforts pour la faire enrager n'avait servi à rien. Quand il arriva à l'entrée, il trouva le lieutenant qui attendait patiemment et qui lisait un petit carnet bleu marine.

Le carnet de quêtes amoureuses de Mustang.

Ce-dernier, un peu paniqué par la trouvaille de sa subordonnée, ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de lui rendre son carnet.

"Vous savez, Colonel, Anaïs Erardyn est une amie d'enfance."

Il déglutit.

"Elle sera ravie de savoir que vous pensez qu'un chien embrasse mieux qu'elle."

OK. Il avait quand même réussi à l'énerver. Et il sentait que sa vengeance allait amer.

Gloups.

Hawkeye ferma le carnet et le glissa dans sa sacoche.

"Bien. Vous êtes prêts, mon Colonel?

-Oui, oui, balbutia t-il, conscient que sa vie sociale ne tenait qu'à un fil.

-Bon. Allons chercher monsieur Elric, alors."

Le Flame Alchemist soupira et suivit sa subordonnée en fermant à clé la porte de son appartement. En plus d'être mortelle, cette expédition allait sûrement l'humilier.

* * *

Assis sur le lit, Alphonse attendait patiemment en caressant les cheveux blonds de son frère endormi (celui-ci se couchait de plus en plus tôt et se levait de plus en plus tard). Tandis qu'il préparait son sac, Rose et Pinako avait pris connaissance de l'appartement, et à présent, elles installaient leurs affaires dans la chambre du cadet.

Riza avait promis de venir le chercher, mais celle-ci avait une bonne heure de retard (on se demande bien qui). Heureusement, Alphonse possédait cette vertu qu'était la patience.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Sa main se perdait dans les cheveux d'or, tout comme ses pensées dans son doux sourire.

Ils allaient enfin avoir une vie heureuse. Edward sourirait, tout irait bien. Et puis, qui sais, peut-être qu'avec le temps, il apprécierait Envy...

Une vie normale. Tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu.

Un frappement venant de la porte d'entrée retentit. Alphonse embrassa tendrement le front d'Edward.

"Au revoir, grand-frère. Je reviens vite, ne t'inquiètes pas..."

Il se releva et sortit de la chambre. Il en ferma la porte doucement.

"...Tout va redevenir comme avant... Comme lorsqu'on était enfants..."

Il descendit les escaliers et croisa Rose qui sortait de sa chambre.

"Alors... Ça y est? Tu t'en vas? (1)

-Oui, acquiesça t-il. Il faut que tout ça cesse."

La jeune fille lui prit les mains.

"Fait attention à toi, le supplia t-elle.

-Prenez bien soin d'Edward." répondit simplement.

Pinako s'était approché des deux adolescents et regardait maintenant Alphonse dans les yeux.

"Bonne chance, Alphonse, lui dit-elle. Veille bien sur Winry.

-D'accord, lui sourit-il. Merci."

Après un dernier "au revoir", le cadet de la famille Elric ouvrit la porte pour laisser place à Riza et Mustang.

"Bonjour lieutenant, bonjour colonel, salua t-il.

-Bonjour Alphonse, sourit la jeune femme. Prêt pour le grand départ?"

L'adolescent opina du chef.

"Allons-y, alors. Dame Curtis et mademoiselle Rockbell nous attendent à la gare."

* * *

A la gare de Central se trouvait le même flux de passagers que d'habitude. Des femmes faisaient leurs adieux à leur mari, des hommes d'affaires farfouillaient dans leur attaché-case, des gamins se couraient après, bousculant des adultes qui leur hurlaient dessus.

Alphonse cherchait les deux jeunes femmes des yeux à travers la foule, quand un cri retentit.

"Alphonse! Par ici!"

Le cadet tourna la tête vers la gauche et reconnut Winry, habillée d'un haut noir sans manche et d'un pantalon gris, et Izumi, vêtu de son inséparable blouse.

"Winry! Maître!"

Il courut vers elles, et Winry se jeta dans ses bras.

"On part à l'aventure, Al! A l'aventuuuuuure!"

Face à l'enthousiasme de la mécanicienne, Izumi ne put réprimer en sourire.

"Avec toi, on pourrait presque oublier que cette expédition est mortelle.

-Bah, comme dit le dicton, "Don't worry, be happy"!

-Ouais, ben sauf quand on risque de crever pour nu foutu palmier, maugréa Mustang.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup aimer Envy... dit la jeune fille.

-Etant donné qu'il a tenté de nous tuer une bonne dizaine de fois et a voulu mettre Amestris à feu et à sang, non, je ne l'aime pas." répondit froidement le colonel.

Un ange passa, et l'adolescente dit simplement d'une voix blanche:

"Je ne savais pas.

-Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi les habitants SENSÉS d'Amestris l'ont en horreur."

Il afficha une grimace.

"Et apparemment, Fullmetal n'est PAS quelqu'un de sensé."

Winry devint blême quelques instants, avant de reprendre des couleurs et d'annoncer:

"Tout à coup, j'ai beaucoup moins envie d'y aller."

Le colonel eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Je crois que personne n'a pas vraiment envie d'y aller. On fait ça juste pour Fullmetal. Les plus grands doivent aider les plus petits, non?"

Après avoir énoncer sa blague (récurrente comme pas possible), Mustang trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était?

Ha, oui. La crise d'Edward sur le fait "qu'il n'était pas aussi petit qu'un haricot". Dommage, il trouvait que c'était le plus marrant dans ses blagues.

Bon. Fallait qu'ils trouvent ce fichu caillou le plus vite possible sinon, le Flame Alchemist sentait qu'il allait faire une dépression à force de n'avoir personne à embêter. (_Envy: Rien que pour ça, j'veux bien rester dans l'au-delà. K.M: Mais comment fait-il pour s'échapper? T_T_)

Un sifflement coupa leur conversation.

"Bon, si on ne se dépêche pas, on va louper le train. On y va?" proposa Izumi.

Ils montèrent dans le wagon de première classe (présence d'Alchimiste d'Etat oblige).

Celui-ci était le plus grand du train, et était composé de dix couchettes (malgré cinq couchettes en trop, le contrôleur avait insisté pour leur donner ce wagon, histoire de bien se faire voir par l'armée), de deux grandes banquettes disposées face à face, d'une grosse soute à bagages étendu sur l'ensemble du plafond et d'une table soudée entre les banquettes.

"Ce wagon est immeeeeeeense!" s'écria Winry qui avait retrouvé son enthousiasme envolé et qui courait presque autour de la table.

Elle se jeta sur la banquette et tira Alphonse par le bras, le faisant tomber sur l'étendue de cuir.

"Haaaaa!"

La jeune fille éclata de rire en voyant la posture pas très gracieuse de Al. Ce-dernier piqua un fard et entreprit de se venger en décoiffant son amie.

Les adultes ne purent réprimer un sourire devant la bataille des adolescents et s'assirent sur la banquette libre.

"Au fait, remarqua Izumi, Armstrong ne vient pas avec nous?"

-Si, si, soupira il a insisté pour partir avant nous."

Winry gémissait alors qu'elle échappait à une attaque de chatouilles.

"C'est d'la triiiiiiiche !"

Alphonse se prépara à lui sauter dessus, mais une secousse le déséquilibra et il tomba, ce qui le fit grogner cinq bonnes minutes.

"C'est de ta faute, s'esclaffa le colonel, vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire les gamins.

-Allez, venez vous asseoir, leur proposa Riza. Le train démarre."

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent, la mécanicienne ayant au préalable tiré la langue au cadet Elric en signe de victoire.

De nouvelles secousses se firent ressentir, et le train se mit à rouler. L'ombre laissa place à la lumière. Ils venaient de quitter la gare. Le décor de Central se mit à défiler derrière la fenêtre.

"Au fait, releva Winry, on prépare nos sacs, on part en train, mais on ne connait même pas notre destination.

-C'est vrai, ça. Où est-ce qu'on va?" demanda Alphonse.

Riza ouvrit sa sacoche et, tandis qu'elle fouillait à l'intérieur, Mustang vit son carnet bleu. Il approcha une main discrète afin de s'en emparer, mais le pistolet que sa subordonnée venait tout juste de mettre en valeur sur sa ceinture l'en dissuada.

OK. Pas touche, message reçu.

Hawkeye finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit un morceau de papier plié. Elle le déplia, laissant apparaître un flux de ligne.

"Voilà la carte qui montre les pays alentour à Amestris. Ici, c'est Creta. A côté, c'est Aerugo. L'étendue qui longe Amestris et Aerugo, c'est une zone de désert. Habituellement, si on veux y accéder, on utilise une ligne de chemin de fer, mais il y a eu un accident, une explosion d'un train, et la ligne es inutilisable depuis quelques semaines.

La seule information qu'on a concernant la pierre de vie, c'est qu'elle se trouve dans cette zone, justement. On est donc obligé de passer par Aerugo. Mais on va d'abord aller à Creta, ça nous permettra d'avoir le plus de renseignements possible sur la pierre.

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrivera à Creta? demanda Izumi.

-Dans deux jours. Il y aura une halte au milieu du chemin, à South City. Armstrong nous attends là-bas."

* * *

_(1)Non, non, ceci n'est pas une référence à la séparation de Saria et Link dans Ocarina of Time... Bon, ok, c'est une référence._

Sûrement le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit! :D (_Envy: Mouais, il est pas si long que ça. K.M: Hé! Il occupe 5 pages de mon cahier d'écriture!_) J'en suis suuuuper fière: un long chapitre, un grand dialogue... Champagne! xD

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement plus court (Envy: Comme par hasard...), il traitera du quotidien dans le train, il sera assez porté sur l'humour.

Allez, à la prochaine, et lésinez pas sur les reviews! x3 (_Envy: Ça s'appelle faire la manche. K.M: Non, ça s'appelle demander son salaire. Envy: Salaire? Ben t'auras pas un gros salaire vu comme tu bosses K.M: Connard T_T_)


	4. Chapitre 3

Oye tout le monde! J'vous avez promis que ce chapitre arriverais assez rapidement, chose dite, chose faite! (_Envy: Ha bah c'est sûr que quand tu écris connerie sur connerie, tu vas plus vite. K.M: Mais T_T_)

Ce chapitre traite donc du quotidien dans le train et n'est pas indispensable pour la suite des événements aux dernières nouvelles.

Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vous laisses tranquille avec ce chapitre. Enjoy!

* * *

Winry bailla longuement et posa sa tête sur son bras.

"Bon sang, c'est pas possible comme je m'ennuie..."

Alphonse leva les yeux de son bouquin et lui en tendit un autre qui se trouvait dans son sac.

"Tu veux lire?"

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux pages noircies, puis lui rendit le livre avec une grimace.

"Très peu pour moi, les équations alchimiques.

-Bon.

-T'as pas autre chose?

-Non."

Elle soupira et l'alchimiste reprit sa lecture. Cette journée allait être longue.

Très longue.

* * *

Devant la porte des toilettes, Mustang sautillait en se tenant l'entre-jambe depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

"Lieutenant? Dame Curtis? Vous avez bientôt fini?

-Deux petites minutes!"

L'alchimiste d'Etat gémit. Son calvaire n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Devant le miroir des toilettes, Izumi expérimentait ses fameuses nattes sur Riza.

"Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez que je les fasses sur l'intégralité de vos cheveux? demanda l'alchimiste. Ça va prendre énormément de temps, et Mustang a l'air d'avoir une envie pressante...

-Justement, répondit la militaire avec un sourire machiavélique. Ça lui apprendra à prendre son temps quand je suis pressée."

Izumi émit un petit rire narquois, et se remit à tresser les mèches blondes.

* * *

La tension était à son comble. Alphonse fixait son adversaire, un fin filet de sueur s'étant déposé sur ses temps. Son coeur battait à tout rompre.

"Alors? demanda Winry, quasiment au bord des nerfs.

-Brelan droit! s'écria le cadet Elric en abattant ses cartes ses cartes sur la table.

-Carré d'as! s'exclama la jeune fille en secouant ses cartes sous le nez du garçon.

-Raaaaah, grogna ce-dernier.

-Les victoires aux cartes sont les fiertés de la famille Rockbell! annonça Winry en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Arrête, s'esclaffa Alphonse, on croirait entendre Armstrong. Bon, j'enlève quoi?

-Ben... Pour commencer, ton t-shirt!

-Si ça continue, je vais finir en caleçon." geignit l'alchimiste en retirant son haut.

* * *

Dans les toilettes, Izumi avait (enfin) terminé de natter les cheveux blonds.

"Alors?

-Hmmmm... J'aime bien, dit Riza en touchant les tresses. Mais je trouve que ça ne va pas avec mon visage. Peut-être qu'avec un air plus sévère..."

Elle toussota, et face au miroir, elle modifia son visage. (K.M: Imaginez bien: la tête d'Izumi avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisettes.)

"J'aimerai essayer votre coiffure, dit l'alchimiste quand la militaire eut terminé de se regarder dans le miroir.

-Défaire vos nattes ont prendre du temps." remarqua Hawkeye.

Les deux femmes réaffichèrent leur sourire machiavélique en entendant les cris désespérés du colonel.

* * *

Derrière la porte, Mustang semblait être sur le point de mourir dans une explosion d'urine (K.M: Tu la vois, la phrase de merde?). Son visage était écarlate, et les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches sous la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur son... Hum, membre gonflé afin d'éviter qu'il ne laisse s'échapper le liquide jaunâtre. (K.M: ... J'ai vraiment foiré ma vie pour écrire des conneries pareilles T_T.)

Lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent, l'alchimiste tourna la tête et vit...

* * *

_Envy: STOOOOOP ! ARRÊT SUR IMAAAAAGE !_

_K.M: Mais j'peut savoir ce que tu fout ici? o.o" Pis comment t'as fait pour t'échapper de ta cage?!_

_Envy: Secret._

_K.M: Enfoiré T_T. Et quelle est la raison de ton ô combien surprise intervention en plein milieu de MA fic?_

_envy: Tout d'abord, te faire chier. Ensuite, j'aimerais porter l'attention des lecteurs sur la beauté de cette scène:_

_Nous avons donc Royounet -qui est, pour moi, le plus gros con de l'univers avec Greed, mais ça, vous devez déjà le savoir- qui est aussi rouge que le manteau de mon cher Edo, qui se tortille et sautille en même temps -oui, oui, c'est possible- et qui se tient la b..._

_K.M: NAN! Tu diras pas ce mot! *se jette sur Envy*_

_Envy: *envoie valdinguer d'une simple pichenette Kiwi qui s'écrase lamentablement dans l'escalier apparu comme par magie* Liberté d'expression, tu connais?_

_K.M: *en se tenant la tête* C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité T_T._

_Envy: Enfin bref, j'disais qu'il se tenait la bite. *renvoie Kiwi qui a retenté de l'assassiner dans l'escalier* Et donc, en face de lui, il y a, dans toute sa magnificence..._

* * *

"Al? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en caleçon?

-Vous avez déjà joué au strip-poker avec une femme?

-Heu... Non.

-Ben ne le faites jamais.

-Oh, fit Mustang qui venait de comprendre la situation un peu délicate d'Alphonse. Et Winry veut t'obliger à retirer ton caleçon?

-Naaaaaan elle veut me mettre un collier à clochettes pour les chats.

-Ha.

-Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites à vous... Euh... Tortiller?

-Ca fait 20 minutes que j'attends pour aller au toilettes, mais ces très chères demoiselles prennent leur temps."

Ils soupirèrent en chœur. Mais l'alchimiste d'Etat regretta cette pause détente quand il sentit que son caleçon commençait à s'humidifier. Il reprit son entrejambe en mains et recommença à sautiller.

Ces femmes étaient vraiment des envoyées du diable.

Après avoir tapé la dernière phrase, j'viens de remarquer un truc... Vous connaissez la chanson "Blanche" par Aya_me? Ben quand il dit "Cette fille était vraiment l'Infante du Mal", ça me fait penser à la dernière phrase... Et j'vous jure que j'écoutais pas cette musique quand j'écrivais o.o"

Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera l'arrivé à South City et les "retrouvailles" avec Armstrong. J'ai aucune idée de la longueur du chapitre, donc il peut venir aussi bien tôt que tard (_Envy: Surtout tard, en fait_).

Allez, faites péter les reviews et bye~


	5. Chapitre 4

Oye tout le monde! Après un mois d'absence, je reviens enfin (_Envy: Et après, t'es pas une feignasse. K.M: J'ai une excuse, môsieur: ce chapitre est le plus gros que j'ai jamais écrit!_)! Avec un énorme chapitre (une fois n'est pas coutume :3), et un Armstrong un peu OOC après relecture, mais bon, quand on voit ce qui lui arrive .3. Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, alors je vous laisse avec ce chapitre~

* * *

Un crissement strident se fit entendre et le train perdit de la vitesse. Une secousse réveilla Winry, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tandis qu'il déchargeait la soute, Roy (qui avait enfin réussi à se soulager) fusillait Riza du regard.

"Encore un coup comme ça, maugréait-il, et vous pouvez dire adieu à votre poste de lieutenant."

Ce à quoi Hawkeye répondait en éclatant de rire avec Izumi.

En sortant du train son sac en main, Alphonse loupa une marche et s'étala de tout son long sur la voie, ce qui lui valu nombre de moqueries de ses compagnons. En relevant la tête pour leur répondre, son regard se posa sur un homme familier.

Une masse de muscles. Une houppette et une moustache blondes bien entretenues. Des yeux bleus clairs retenant difficilement leurs larmes.

Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Alphonse Elric!"

Il se mit à le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, et inonda son manteau de larmes.

"Quel courage ! Quel hardiesse ! Risquer ainsi sa vie pour celle de son frère ! Déclama t-il.

-Hé ho, on est là, nous aussi ! Intervint Mustang.

-Désolé, c'est un acte si romantique que j'en perds mes manières, fit Armstrong en essuyant ses yeux. (_Al : Ro... ROMANTIQUE ?! T'avais pas un autre mot ?! K.M : Désolé, mais tu connais Armstrong, il exagère toujours T_T_) Mes salutations à vous, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Dames Curtis et Rockbell.

-Bonjour, Alex Louis, sourit Izumi.

-Vous vous connaissez si bien ? S'exclama Winry, les yeux écarquillés.

-Hmmm... Disons que je me suis battu à ses côtés.

-Ha, oui, contre Sloth, soupira Alphonse.

-Je me suis occupé de vous réserver les meilleures chambres, annonça Armstrong. Vous pouvez aller dormir dès maintenant.

-J'aimerai plutôt visiter South City, annonça Winry.

-Cependant, il y a eu un petit problème, les prévint le musclé.

-Armstrong, vous commencez à me faire peur, fit doucement Mustang.

-Il y a eu un incendie il y a peu, beaucoup de bâtiments ont été touchés, et le seul endroit où vous pourrez dormir est une auberge.

-QUOI ?! Explosa le Flame Alchemist. Mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que je dorme dans un de ces endroits minuscules, hideux, puants et remplis d'ivrognes ! Vous m'entendez, Armstrong ? HORS DE QUESTION ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas pu trouver un hôtel !

\- Non, monsieur. C'était une auberge ou une tente qu'un sans-abri acceptait de partager.

-... Ok. Allons à l'auberge."

* * *

Winry, qui n'avais jamais quitté la campagne, était émerveillée devant la beauté de la ville. En effet, si on ne prenait pas en compte les immeubles noircis par l'incendie, South City était vraiment magnifique.

L'endroit qui avait vraiment attiré leur attention était le parc qui avait échappé aux flammes. Cet espace verdoyant et jonché de splendides roses blanches était entouré d'un petit muret composé de roches d'Ishbal surmonté environ tout les deux mètres d'un bac à fleurs bien rempli. Le parc était parsemé de petits chemins, et tous menaient au centre de l'espace.

A cet endroit trônait une des plus elles statues qu'Alphonse eût jamais vu (et pourtant, avec tout les voyages qu'il a fait en compagnie d'Edward, il en a vu, des statues!): elle représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux et aux mains jointes, comme si elle priait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe dont les multiples voiles cachait à moitié ses pieds nus. Si l'œuvre n'avait été faite de marbre, et s'il s'agissait d'une personne faite de chair et de sang, l'adolescent aurai juré que le vent soufflait autour de la jeune femme et faisait virevolter les voiles et voler les cheveux.

Une magnifique personne, en somme, qui aurait pu représenter une déesse si un petit détail n'aurait existé: une larme, minuscule mais bien visible, s'échappait d'un des yeux fermés. Quelle était la raison qui faisait que cette beauté incarné fut aussi triste?

"Whoa, murmura Alphonse qui ne put retenir son souffle.

-Elle est magnifique, renchérit Winry. Mais pourquoi pleure t-elle?

-Hmmmm, soupira Mustang, je ne suis pas très renseigné sur l'histoire de South City.

-Il s'agit de Selena Mysti, leur indiqua un passant. C'est la femme de Théodore Mysti, le fondateur de South City.

-Vous avez attiré mon attention, dit Izumi. Je suppose qu'il y a une histoire sur ce sujet. Pourriez-vous nous la raconter ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça leur interlocuteur, un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans. C'était il y a presque cinq siècles.

Théodore Mysti, qui était un jeune noble, venait de se marier avec Selena, une paysanne. La famille n'ayant pas accepté cette union, le couple décida de partir de la résidence familiale pour créer leur propre chez-eux.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur la terre abandonnée qu'allait devenir South City. Au bout de plusieurs mois de travail, ils finirent par construire une minuscule maison.

Les Mysti étaient très heureux. Ils vivaient simplement, et en cas de problème, Théodore avait mis de côté une petite fortune, venant non pas de sa famille très aisé, mais de son dur travail.

Un jour, Selena tomba gravement malade. Son mari, avec l'argent amassé, fit venir les meilleurs médecins. Cependant il fallait un endroit pour loger ce petit monde, et le terrain vague devint progressivement un petit village. Selena guérit peu à peu, et finit par se rétablir complètement. Théodore se démenait comme un fou pour rendre la vie de sa femme encore plus belle qu'avant.

Un jour, alors qu'il plantait des iris afin d'offrir un somptueux jardin à Selena, il mourut sous l'emprise d'une crisa cardiaque. Lorsque sa femme le découvrit, elle hurla de désespoir en tenant son mari dans ses bras. Elle décida d'en finir et s'ouvrit les veines avec le sécateur resté au sol.

Quand les médecins restés pour surveiller la santé de Selena découvrirent les corps, ils décidèrent de les brûler et de mettre les cendres dans la même urne qu'ils déposèrent sur la table du salon de la maison des époux.

Quelques jours plus tard, on remarqua qu'une fleur avait poussé à l'endroit où les défunts étaient morts. C'était une énorme et magnifique rose, mêlant dans ses pétales le rouge de l'amour et la blanc de la pureté.

-C'est pour ça que le par cet rempli de roses ? questionna Riza.

-Oui, affirma t-il. En hommage aux Mysti, les médecins abandonnèrent leurs postes pour se consacrer au développement du village et on surnomma la maison des Mysti « la petite maison à la Rose de Sang ». »

Lorsque l'adolescent eut terminé son récit, Winry et Armstrong éclatèrent en larmes.

« C'est trop triiiiiiiiste ! gémit la jeune fille.

-C'est effectivement une belle histoire d'amour, acquiesça Izumi.

-Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous raconter cette histoire, le remercia Riza.

-Merci surtout à vous de m'avoir écouté, sourit le jeune homme. C'est triste à dire, mais en ce moment, les seuls personnes qui viennent à South City viennent déplorer l'état du centre-ville et ne prenne même pas le temps de visiter les quartiers. Quand repartez-vous ?

-Demain matin, déclara Mustang.

-Pourriez-vous rendre un hommage à Selena et à Théodore ? leur demanda t-il. La porte de leur maison est toujours ouverte, vous pourrez allez y brûler de l'encens.

-Nous n'y manquerons pas. » promit Alphonse.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais le jeune homme les interpella de nouveau.

« Attendez ! s'écria t-il. Je… J'aimerais vous demandez une dernière chose.

-Oui ? dit Winry.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à South City ?

-Hé bien… C'est assez compliqué, répondit Alphonse. Disons que… Dans le fond, nous cherchons à sauver un être cher des Ténèbres.

-Je vois… S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais que vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose.

Cette ville a connu de nombreuses histoires d'amour et d'amitié qui pourraient paraître futiles, mais l'histoire de South City est basée sur celles-ci. Sachez que nous serons toujours là pour vous accueillir, et que les esprits de Selena et de Théodore veilleront sur vous.

-Merci, souris chaleureusement Alphonse. Au revoir. »

Sur ces mots, ils partirent, non pas en direction de l'auberge, mais de la petite maison à la Rose de Sang.

* * *

La maison se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au sud de la statue. C'était une habitation des plus simples, avec une porte en bois et composée de briques blanchies. La toiture était faite de dalles en grès rose et laissait apparaître une cheminée dont la fumée avait disparue depuis plusieurs siècles.

A côté de la maison se trouvait une petite cabane de planches de chêne. Le bois était assez vieux mais très bien entretenu, preuve que les habitants de South City prenait soin du foyer de l'histoire de leur ville.

« Wow, souffla Mustang. Et ça fait presque six millénaires que cette maison tient debout ?

-Il semblerait.

-Bon... On rentre ? »

Alphonse poussa doucement la porte, ses charnières rouillées par la pluie grinçant.

La maison ne faisait pas vraiment honneur aux ancêtres de Théodore, mais plutôt à ses descendants.

Sur le mur face à la porte était accrochée une multitude de tableaux, les deux plus grands représentants le couple Mysti. En dessous de ceux-ci se trouvait d'autres peintures plus petites.

« Les enfants, les petits-enfants, les arrières petits-enfants... énonça Winry. Bon sang, c'est une vrai dynastie !

-Regardez, cet homme a le même nez que Maria Ross, plaisanta Riza.

-Peut-être qu'elle est une lointaine cousine d'un lointain arrière-petit-fils ? »

Le regard d'Armstrong se posa sur le tableau le plus récent.

« Cette jeune fille est le portrait craché de son ancêtre, les interpella t-il. J'aurai même dit qu'il s'agissait de Selena si il n'y avait pas un nom sous la peinture.

-« Katia Mysti »... Regardez, dit Alphonse, les dates ne sont pas complètes... On n'a que les dates de naissance. Ce qui fait qu'elle à... Heu... 16 ans.

-16 ans ? Elle est jeune, fit Mustang, elle doit encore habiter à South City.

-Peut-être qu'on aura la chance de la rencontrer.

-Elle doit être encore plus belle qu'en peinture ! » s'exclama Winry.

Ils finirent par s'arracher aux portraits et reculèrent.

« L'encens est là, remarqua Izumi en se tournant vers la table centrale.

-Whouaaaa ! Cette fleur est magnifique ! s'exclama la mécanicienne en s'agenouillant devant le pot de terre. Regardez, elle est immense! Et vous avez vu ses couleurs ?

-Rouge et blanc, fit Riza. Comme la rose de l'histoire.

-Peut-être que c'est celle-ci ? Il pourrait la maintenir fleurie avec l'alchimie, supposa le Flame Alchemist.

-Qui sait ? »

Alphonse prit la bougie positionnée entre le pot en terre et la petite planche et enflamma un bâton d'encens. Les voluptés de fumée se mirent à tournoyer lentement autour de la rose, une senteur de fleur de cerisier se répandant doucement dans la pièce et s'insinuant dans leurs narines.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à regarder la fumée autour de la plante, avant qu'Alphonse ne pose la main sur la poignée et lance aux autres :

« Bon... On y va ? »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, le jour troquait sa lumière contre les ténèbres de la nuit.

« Au fait, remarqua Winry, on n'a pas visité la cabane ! »

Elle prit la clenche en main mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

« C'est fermé, bougonna t-elle en revenant vers eux.

-C'est qu'il n'y a rien à voir, lança Mustang. Bon, j'ai sommeil. Si on allait dormir ? »

Ils quittèrent la petite clairière où se trouvait la maison et se retrouvèrent rapidement de nouveau au parc de la statue.

Une agitation particulière y régnait : de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir qu'un groupe de soldats passablement ivres se pressait autour d'une jeune fille.

« Hé ! les interpella Mustang en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Les soldats n'en firent fi et continuèrent leur manège.

« HÉ ! »

Là, c'était Armstrong. Alors qu'il allait attraper par la peau du cou un des hommes soûls, un soldat fit un geste qui signa son arrêt de mort.

Il mit la main aux fesses de la jeune fille.

Qui lui administra un gifle magistrale, suivie de Riza qui lui lança son pied au derge.

Maintenant, 5 secondes de silence pour ce soldat mort sous un coup de bottes de l'armée renforcées au bout et à semelles cloutées qui font trèèèèèèès mal.

1…

2…

3…

_Envy : SOLEEEEEIIIL !_

_K.M : Respect des morts, tu connais ? T_T_

_Envy : Si j'avais fait 5 secondes de silence pour chaque personne que j'ai tué, j'aurai fermé ma gueule toute ma vie._

_K.M : Ce qui n'aurait pas été plus mal U_U_

Enfin bref, après qu'un agent de service se soit débarrasser du corps (parce qu'un cadavre en plein milieu d'une fic, ça fait dégueulasse), les autres soldats avaient très vite dessoûlé et se mirent à s'enfuir, parce qu'ils tenaient quand même à leurs fesses.

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? demanda Armstrong à la jeune fille dont les cheveux cachait le visage.

-Oui… Oui, merci. » répondit-elle.

Apparemment, ses nombreuses mèches ne lui empêchaient pas de voir, puisqu'elle ajouta :

« Je ne crois pas vous connaître, étrangers. D'où venez-vous et quels sont vos noms ?

-Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, originaire de Central. Voici l'alchimiste d'Etat Alex Louis Armstrong, le lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye et Alphonse Elric, qui viennent eux aussi de Central. Izumi Curtis, elle, vient de Dublith et Winry Rockbell vient de Resembool.

-Et vous? questionna Alphonse. Quel est votre nom?

-Mon nom?"

La jeune fille,releva la tête, ses mèches retombant dans son dos et dévoilant son visage.

"Je m'appelle Katia Mysti."

* * *

Katia Mysti portait beaucoup d'importance à l'histoire de sa ville, elle n'aimait pas les soldats et l'armée "qui voulait détruire l'original South City pour en faire une copie de Central City et ne pensait qu'à la guerre", et Mustang et ses compagnons ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, à part Alphonse qu'elle qualifiait de très "mignon" et elle trouvait qu'il était un "véritable homme digne et courageux" après qu'il lui ai raconté son enfance et le but de sa quête.

Elle admirait également Izumi ("Voilà la preuve qu'une femme peut se battre comme un homme sans être un chien-chien de l'armée!") et ne cessait de complimenter Winry sur ses cheveux "d'or" et ses yeux "de cristal".

Elle était très proche d'Alphonse (au sens littéral ET au sens physique _Envy: Ton frère a la cote, Edo-kun. Ed: Et alors? Tant mieux!_). Après qu'il eu raconté son enfance, Katia lui conta la sienne.

"Je suis née dans la maison de mon ancêtre comme le veut la tradition. Ma mère était une descendante des Mysti, et mon père le fils du maire de l'époque.

Celui-ci est mort un peu de temps après ma naissance, et papa a repris le flambeau. Mais il voulait détruire les monuments en hommage à Selena, prétextant qu'il fallait aller de l'avant et laisser le passé derrière nous.

Ma mère a refusé tout cela et, bien qu'elle lui fût encore mariée, partit vivre dans la maison de mon ancêtre. Mais elle n'était pas riche et n'arrivait qu'à subvenir à mes besoins. Elle vivait de la générosité des habitants.

Mais maman est tombée malade et est morte quand j'avais 6 ans. J'ai été obligé d'aller vivre chez mon père. Officiellement, j'habitais chez lui, mais en réalité, j'étais chez un habitant de South City, et je rentrais juste pour dormir.

A mes 14 ans, j'ai décidé que j'étais assez grande pour vivre seule. Quand je l'ai annoncé à mon père, il est entré dans une colère noire et m'a menacé de détruire la maison de Selena. J'ai donc décidé d'aller y vivre, afin de l'en empêcher. Mais comme la maison était trop grande pour moi toute seule, je me suis installé dans la cabane qu'utilisait mon ancêtre pour peindre. J'ai accroché tous ses tableaux aux murs et j'ai juste posé deux couvertures en office de matelas et une autre s'il faisait froid. Et je vis comme ça depuis 2 ans.

Winry comme Izumi étaient éberluées (Mustang, lui, n'avais rien écouté et ruminait sur le fait que c'était une sale gosse, et Riza et Armstrong étaient obligés de l'écouter).

"C'est... C'est quasiment l'histoire d'Edward et Alphonse..." balbutia la mécanicienne.

Le cadet Elric, pour sa part, s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras sans crier gare.

"Alph-

-Chut. Ne dis rien, souffla t-il. Je connais ta souffrance."

Katia cligna des yeux, puis s'accrocha comme elle pouvait à sa chemise, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Mustang, qui avait le dos tourné, sentit (grâce à son détecteur de traîtres mental) que quelque chose se tramait derrière lui (BIP-BIP-UN-SOLDAT-NOUS-TRAHI-AVEC-L-ENNEMI) et se retourna.

Alphonse, occupé à caresser les cheveux de Katia, ne vit pas le regard noir qui lui lança le Flame Alchemist. Ce-dernier se mit alors à toussoter pour signaler qu'il était toujours là. Le cadet Elric releva les yeux.

"Oui?"

Tandis que Roy se battait mentalement (neletuepasneletuepasneletuepas), une vieille femme courbée s'approcha de Katia.

"Ma petite Katia! la salua t-elle. Comment vas-tu?"

La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Alphonse (_Envy: HAHA, tu t'es pris un veeeent! Ed: *prend un marteau et lui frappe la tête*_)

"Bien, sourit-elle. Merci Thérésa.

-Ton père n'a toujours pas abandonné."

Katia se renfrogna.

"Non, grogna t-elle.

-Il y a un problème? demanda Alphonse.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant? s'étonna Thérésa. Le maire, le père de Katia, veut détruire tout ce qui a trait à la famille Mysti!"

* * *

"QU... QUOOOOOII ? s'écria Alphonse.

-Mais... Mais il ne peut pas faire ça! balbutia Winry. Sa femme et sa fille elles-mêmes des Mysti! Cette famille est le pilier central de South City! Il ne peut pas tirer un trait dessus comme ça!

-Il voudrait soit-disant "moderniser la ville" la ville, soupira Thérésa, et il faudrait pour cela tourner la page du passé."

Riza, qui en avait par-dessus la tête d'écouter Mustang (oui, oui, il continuait de débiter depuis tout ce temps!) décida d'intervenir.

"Winry a parfaitement raison. De plus, de telles décisions doivent être jugé par le plus haut gradé militaire en charge du pays. Et à moins qu'il n'y ai de très bonnes raisons, telle une guerre, cela sera immédiatement refusé.

-Eh bien, on n'a qu'à aller lui dire en face! s'écria Winry.

-Ce n'est pas que je suis contre, mais mon père est si têtu qu'il ne vous écouteras pas! se désola Katia. Ca ne servira à rien!"

A ce moment, c'était plus que visible que la jeune fille ne les connaissait pas. A peine eut-elle dit sa dernière phrase qu'une aura noire se mit à flotter autour d'eux.

Riza affichait un rictus quasi-psychopathe (et croyez-moi, même Greed aurait eu peur d'elle à ce moment! _Greed: PARDON? T'insinues que je suis une TAPETTE? K.M: Non, j'insinues que Riza fait peur, du con la joie._), Winry avait à la main une clé de 6 et Izumi faisait craquer le jointures de ses mains.

Cette-dernière frappa le sol de son pied droit.

"Ca fait longtemps que j'ai tapé personne! s'exclama t-elle.

-A-attendez, l'interrompit Katia, je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait frapper mon père!

-Toi, non, mais nous, oui"

Voyant que la descendante Mysti était complètement déboussolée dans cette vague de violence, Alphonse posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura t-il doucement, Winry, Izumi et Riza ne passeront à l'acte seulement si c'est nécessaire."

Katia se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui du cadet Elric, empli de douceur. Elle se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras et décida que c'était vraiment un endroit chaud et chaleureux. (_Envy: La prochaine étape, c'est le lit? Al: Je ne m'appelle Envy le pervers! Envy: Ça veut dire quoi, ça? Ed: Tout, Vyvy._)

Voyant cela, Mustang sortit de son monologue et se mit sérieusement en tête de commettre un meurtre.

Avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution, Armstrong décida d'intervenir.

"C'est bien beau de vouloir sauver une ville, mais... Vous comptez faire ça en pleine nuit?"

Un silence accueillit son intervention. D'un côté, Alphonse et les autres venaient de se rendre compte que, effectivement, la lune était bien haute dans le ciel, et de l'autre, Mustang était étrangement... Calme.

"Armstrong?

-Oui, mon colonel?

-Dès que nous serons rentré à Central, je retire votre statut d'Alchimiste d'Etat pour trahison.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais qui tienne."

L'alchimiste partit pleurer sur l'épaule de Riza qui le réconforta.

"Mais au fait... Où allez-vous dormir? demanda Katia.

-Au "Loup solitaire", répondit Armstrong entre deux sanglots (pas du tout) étouffés.

-Nous nous reverrons donc, demain à 10 heures chez mon père?

-Demain, à 10 heures. Nous serons là, acquiesça Alphonse.

-VOUS serez là, rectifia Mustang. Hors de question d'aider une fifille à son papa.

-Hé bien, vous n'aurez qu'à rester à l'auberge le temps que nous nous occupions de Monsieur le maire, fit Hawkeye. Bien, je suis plus que fatiguée. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Dame Mysti." salua t-elle.

Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que les chiens-chiens de l'armée délèguent leurs missions militaires au second rang, balbutia un rapide "merci".

Une fois tout les bonsoirs souhaités, chacun retourna à son habitation respective dormir.

* * *

"Armstrong?

-Oui?

-Vous m'aviez bien dit que nous dormirions dans une auberge?

-Oui.

-Armstrong.

-Heu... Oui.

-Vous n'allez pas me dire que ce foutoir est une auberge?"

Mustang avait de quoi s'énerver. L'endroit qu'avait réservé Armstrong était une baraque à deux étages. Au premier se trouvait plusieurs chambres, dont la moitié avait été réservé par Armstrong. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé essentiellement de banquettes roses sur une moquette de la même couleur. Bon, jusque là, rien d'alarmant.

Le problème était ce qui se trouvait SUR la moquette et les banquettes.

Des filles, soit à peine majeures soit dans la fleur de l'âge, dansaient et interpellaient les quelques hommes qui étaient là, leur montrant une partie de leurs... Hum, arguments à travers la fine lingerie dont elles étaient vêtues.

Un bordel. Armstrong leur avait réservé des chambres dans un foutu bordel!

* * *

_K.M: Bon, comme j'ai la flemme de vous expliquez ce qu'est un bordel, je laisse Envy le faire._

_Envy: Cool!_

_Ed: Heu... Rien que le fait qu'il soit content de le faire veut tout dire u.u_

_Envy: Alors, un bordel, c'est là où j'allais avant qu'Edo-kun n'accepte de se laisse faire~_

_Pride: Je suis vachement avancé._

_Ed: Tu sais que c'est limite dérangeant qu'un gosse comme toi vienne écouter? o.o_

_Pride: D'abord, monsieur l'alchimiste, je suis le plus âgé de nous tous._

_Ed: Tu dois savoir alors ce que c'est, pourquoi tu viens alors?_

_Pride: Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne m'appelle pas Envy le pervers._

_K.M: J'ai une impression de déjà-vu xD_

_Envy: Ça veut dire quoi, ça?_

_Pride: Que t'es qu'un gros dégueulasse._

_Envy: u.u"_

_K.M: Au moins, il t'as répondu xD_

_Envy: J'vais buter ce gosse. Bon, je continue. Un bordel, c'est là où les prostituées viennent. C'est comme le trottoir, mais dans une maison avec une réceptionniste, des rendez-vous, tout ça, tout ça._

_Ed: Tu n'y vas plus, au moins?_

_Envy: Nope, parce que j'ai toujours une crevette à disposition, si tu vois ce que je veux dire~_

_Ed: O_O_

_K.M: Allez, retour à la fic xD_

* * *

A ce moment, deux coups retentirent.

Le premier fut celui que Riza donna à Armstrong.

Le deuxième était la clé à molette qu'Alphonse venait de recevoir.

"C'est une blague?!

-T'as que ça à faire, regarder ces filles?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je regarde, se plaignit Alphonse en se tenant la tête, y'a que ça partout!

-Regarde par terre!

-C'est ça, pour que tu me frappes parce que je regarde un sex-toy?"

Au milieu de ce groupe d'engueulades (Armstrong se coltinait Mustang en même temps que Riza), Izumi était la seule à être restée calme. Elle se promenait dans la salle et discutait aimablement avec les prostituées.

"Ok, leur dit-elle en se retournant, on est dans les chambres 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 et 17."

Un ange passa. Et tout le monde le sait, Izumi n'aime pas se prendre des vents. Elle fit craquer ses doigts, le gentil sourire ayant laissé sa place au rictus psychopathe.

Notre petit monde sentit l'aura noire d'Izumi, et chacun stoppa son occupation, aussi bien les prostituées qu'Alphonse et ses compagnons. Seul Mustang continuait d'engueuler copieusement Armstrong.

"Heu, colonel...

-N'essayez pas de changer de sujet, Armstrong!

-Mais colonel...

-Vous n'avez pas compris?! De toute façon, c'est la dernière fois que je vous fait confiance! Un bordel, vous vous rendez compte?!

-Colonel, vous devriez...

-Vous vous fichez de moi?! Croyez-moi, quand on rentre, non seulement je vous retire votre statut d'Alchimiste d'Etat, mais je vous traîne également en cour martiale!"

La femme s'était rapprochée de Mustang et avait le poing serré, prêt à partir.

"Hu hu huuuu..."

L'alchimiste se retourna enfin, et, quand il vit le visage d'Izumi, se dit que si toutes les femmes avaient son visage quand elles étaient énervées, ben il serait devenu gay (_K.M: Le premier qui me dit "RoyEd" se prend mon poing dans ma gueule. Je HAIS ce couple. Envy: Haaa, enfin un point commun!_), avant de partir en arrière s'écraser dans l'escalier.

Izumi frappa son poing dans sa paume.

"Bien, reprit-elle, je disais que nous étions dans les chambres 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 et 17. La chambre 12 étant la plus grande, elle est pour moi."

Mustang se releva brusquement.

"Pas question, elle est pour m..."

Le pied de la femme vient dire "bonjour" à son nez et il retourna discuter avec l'escalier (_Shadow Link: Je comprends ta souffrance, mec. K.M: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? o.o" Shadow Link: Je vient préciser que tu es super originale, parce que le coup de l'escalier, tu me la fait dans la deuxième fic que tu as postée sur Fanfiction. K.M: C'est... C'est un gag à répétition, voilà. Shadow Link: Manque d'idée, surtout. K.M: Mais T_T)_

Izumi enjamba Mustang en lui écrasant les doigts au passage et balança son bras en arrière d'un air désinvolte.

"Bon, vous venez ou vous comptez dormir ici?

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, mon chou..." fit sensuellement une prostituée en se collant à Alphonse. (_Envy: KATIAAAAA! ALPHONSE EST EN TRAIN DE TE TROMPEEER!_)

Ce-dernier se décolla vite fait et courut vers Izumi en oubliant totalement Mustang à qui il écrasa les doigts de l'autre main.

"Haaaa, attendez-moi!" s'écria Winry en montant les marches à son tour.

Restés au rez-de-chaussée, Riza et Armstrong contemplaient le corps de Mustang qui s'était évanoui sous la douleur.

"Bon... On en fait quoi? demanda Armstrong. On le monte dans une chambre ou pas?

-Hmmm... Oui, acquiesça Riza, mais portez-le sur votre épaule, ça devrait lui faire encore plus mal.

Avec un rictus (K.M: J'ai essayé d'imaginer Armstrong avec le sourire d'Envy: ne faites pas comme moi si vous voulez dormir ce soir u_u), l'alchimiste jeta la quasi-cadavre sur son épaule et commença à monter les marches.

* * *

(K.M: J'ai mal aux doigts d'avoir tapé tout ça sur l'ordi T_T (_Envy: C'est pas pire que de l'écrire sur papier. En cours, en plus. K.M: M'en fout, j'me fait chier en français, alors j'écris, et comme le prof en a plus rien à foutre, ben j'étale mes feuilles sur la table en prenant mes aises 8D_)

Donc, bon, un chapitre mi-triste, mi-amusant. Je révolutionne l'écriture! (_Envy: T'es surtout une grosse débile! C'est comme si ton pote vient de voir mourir son père sous ses yeux, et que tu lui réponds qu'au moins, il aura plus à bouffer!_)

Etant donné que j'ai écris un ou deux OS en parallèle, ça a pris un peu de retard, mais il est là! Frais et bien gros!

_Envy: Au fait, t'as remarqué que Selena est morte de maladie, et que la mère de Katia aussi?_

_Ed: Ouaip. L'auteur est si feignasse à ce point pour chercher une autre mort?_

_K.M: Je suis pas feignasse._

_Envy: Explique, alors._

_K.M: C'est une malédictioooooon 8D_

_Al: Quoi?! Alors Katia va aussi crever de maladie?!_

_K.M: Haha, ouais 8D_

_Al: Putain de sadique u_u_

Bon, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre... Dont je ne connais pas la longueur, mais j'ai déjà deux copies doubles petits carreaux remplies sans passer de lignes.

Allez, faites péter le compteur de reviews~


End file.
